Sola luego de Ocho
by Zyar
Summary: Breve soledad de Hiyori luego de compartir entre ocho compañeros cercanos. Pero cuando esos compañeros desaparecen ella se queda completamente sola.


**Disclaimer: **_Ni la historia de Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

**Sola luego de Ocho  
**

En ese justo momento,cuando apenas faltaban 4 minutos para las 10 de la noche,Sarugaki Hiyori se sintió por primera vez luego de bastantes siglos,completamente sola. Sus ojos apagados y su figura escondida entre la oscuridad de la habitación donde se refugiaba. Sentada sobre una cama de una de las habitaciones del 4to escuadrón,donde había recibido literalmente la dura noticia de que se había quedado sola.

Lo único que sintió fue una especie de grito ahogado en su garganta,tal vez era la falta de fuerzas luego de la batalla lo que no la había dejado expresarse del todo.

Había pasado ya varias casi un día entero desde que Aizen había muerto. No había sido a manos de Shinji como ella hubiera esperado debido al plan de venganza que los ocho vizards habían tenido en mente. Pero sin embargo,se había sentido feliz sabiendo que al menos él susodicho había podido pelear contra éste. Al final había sido Ichigo quien le había dado el golpe de gracia luego de haber cruzado espadas brevemente con el ya mencionado Hirako Shinji y tambien con Urahara Kisuke.

Pero eso ya no importaba ya. Quien había matado a Aizen o quien no,era algo irrelevante,lo realmente significativo allí era que ese bastardo había muerto junto con sus dos complices y todo aliado que pudiera tener,pero por otra parte,Hiyori de alguna manera tambien había perdido.

En ese preciso instante,todos sus compañeros vizards estaban muertos. La guerra sin duda había sido dura y despiadada,al punto de acabar con las vidas de las personas con las que mas había compartido en su vida.

Unos murieron antes y otros despues,ya nisiquiera recordaba del todo el orden en que habían muerto. El sólo recordar que Kensei había sido el primero y Shinji el último era demasiado.

Aún podía escuchar las espadas chocar y ver la sangre escurrirse por el terreno de batalla. No había hablado con nadie desde que Aizen había perdido la vida,aun cuando en esos momentos todavía permanecía en calma. Quizá era el hecho que la muerte de Shinji aún no había sido confirmada;despues de todo lo único que ella sabía era que Aizen había podido arreglarselas contra él.

Ella logró verlo justo en el momento en que caía de ese destruido palacio donde se había comenzado a librar la batalla contra Aizen. Su cuerpo aun con vida se aproximaba mas al piso a medida que de sus heridas se derramaba una considerable cantidad de sangre que tardaba en llegar al suelo mas que él mismo Shinji. Antes de escucharse el sonido de la caída del vizard se pudo escuchar el grito desesperado de Kisuke llamandolo que se encontraba luchando a lado suyo,junto con otro grito intenso de Hiyori tambien diciendo su nombre.

Sin embargo ella simplemente se quedó ahí,casi segura que él no había muerto,no sabía con exactitud por que tenía esa certeza. Tal vez se debía a la sonrisa que había alcanzado a divisar en el rostro de su compañero cuando este se percató que ella lo observaba con una mirada horrorizada al ver que había fallado. Despues de eso la batalla siguió su curso,ambos se perdieron entre esa tormenta de arena y sangre hasta el cierre. Luego de eso ella solo se dedicó a buscar a Shinji,enterandose mas tarde que el 4to escuadrón lo estaba atendiendo,sintiendose un poco mas tranquila.

El era el único compañero que le quedaba,ya todos habían muerto,y Shinji simplemente había prometido que mataría a Aizen en honor a ellos. En todo caso lo había logrado,abandonando a Hiyori en el proceso.

Y entonces,justo al siguiente día,a las 9:55 de la noche,se enteró que su compañero había fallecido. _"No pudimos salvarle"_ le habían dicho. _"Había perdido demasiada sangre para cuando lo atendimos"_ fue lo que escuchó antes que su vista se nublara y su mente se pusiera en blanco. Le habían dado esa noticia tan fríamente,un sujeto que nunca había visto en su vida.

Pero por que,de todos ellos,ella había tenido que ser quien sobreviviera. Ella,quien había sido la primera en estár tan cerca de la muerte al haber sido cortada en dos. Francamente todos habían dicho que había sido un milagro el que continuara con vida. Y de cualquier forma de nada había servido el haber sobrevidido,luego de eso todos habían muerto. La habían abandonado en ese mundo,justo antes que los conociera a todos ellos.

Si,definitivamente ese era el sentimiento que había experimentado al principio de su vida,justo antes de encontrarse con el que sería su primer compañero que la había comenzado a sacar de la soledad en la que se había hundido y se había resignado a quedar. Por su mente pasó el desear nunca haberlos conocido,de esa forma quizá ahora mismo no se hubiera sentido tan sola luego de la muerte de esas personas,a las que consideraría desconocidos. Quizá nisiquiera habría llegado a conocer a Aizen y nunca hubiera pasado por tantos problemas. Pero enseguida alejó esos pensamientos de ella,desear nunca haber conocido a sus compañeros era algo repulsivo luego de que ellos habían muerto.

La chica dejó salir una fina lagrima que recorrió su rostro hasta morir en su barbilla y abrazó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Quizá todos sus compañeros habían muerto. Quizá ese sentimiento de abandono y trsiteza ahogada nunca desaparecería. Quizá ahora estaba sola. Pero aún despues de todo eso,se sentía feliz de haberlos conocido.


End file.
